The Unspoken Words
by milodingin
Summary: Orang-orang di hari itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sehingga terlihat seragam. [exo: broken!kaihun, chanhun, mention of mpreg]


**The Unspoken Words**

Sehun tersenyum padanya, begitu manis. Jongin tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun—tidak. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak dapat mengalihkan hatinya dari Sehun. Kenyataan dan hatinya tak dapat bekerja sama untuk membuat sebuah akhir yang bahagia untuk Jongin.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menyusul kami, Jongin?" mungkin Sehun ingin terdengar ramah dengan memulai sebuah percakapan dan bertanya pada Jongin. Sayangnya yang ditanyai tak merasa seperti itu. Ia tak merasa Sehun sedang bersikap ramah padanya. Ia merasa Sehun sedang ingin memamerkan pasangan barunya yang sudah terikat tali pernikahan dengannya.

"Kau bisa tidak pamer sehari saja?" pinta Jongin dengan nada candaan meski hatinya bersungguh-sungguh akan permintaan tersebut. Jongin tidak suka bila dirinya merasakan perasaan seperti ini; iri juga cemburu. Dan Sehun yang selalu mengungkit hal mengenai 'kapan kau akan memiliki kekasih?' tidak membantu apa pun, hari demi hari Jongin semakin merasa iri melihat kemesraan diantara Sehun dan kekasih barunya—Park Chanyeol.

"Habisnya kau seperti tak acuh pada hidupmu." Kata Sehun yang kini sedang berada dalam rangkulan Chanyeol, tubuh mungilnya begitu nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang sang kekasih. "_Wait_, apa kau bahkan mencuci pakaian kotormu di minggu ini?"

"_Nope_."

"_Again_?"

"_Yeah_." Sahut Jongin singkat, ia melirik sekilas Chanyeol yang menatap mereka dengan kening yang mengernyit.

"Kau mencucikan pakaian kotor Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun, ia mencium pelipis Sehun sekilas.

"Eh? kau ini konyol!" Sehun kemudian tertawa geli, kedua matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa. Salah satu dari sekian banyaknya pesona Sehun yang Jongin sukai. "Oh, Yeol. Tentu saja tidak, memangnya aku ini siapanya Jongin sampai mencuci pakaian kotornya, hm?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu. Ia menyesap sedikit secangkir teh hijau yang Sehun pesankan untuknya. _"Minum kopi terlalu banyak tidak baik untukmu, Jongin."_ Kata Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Jongin hendak memesan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau akan mencucikan pakaian kotorku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Stupid question_." Sehun menjawab lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia tersenyum pada kekasihnya. "_Of course I will, my love._"

.

.

.

Tidak bahkan mencapai satu tahun untuk seseorang yang Sehun sebut sebagai pendamping hidupnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Sehun. Orang-orang berpikir bahwa sepertinya perpisahan mereka tidak berlansung begitu baik karena Sehun terlihat begitu terpukul ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan mengenai kabar hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin ingat _hari itu_. Hari di mana Sehun datang kepada Jongin tepat setelah Sehun mengalami masalah dengan Chanyeol. Sehun datang pada Jongin, Sehun lari pada Jongin.

Pada pertengahan musim gugur, angin berhembus cukup kencang untuk hari yang tenang. Udaranya begitu dingin hingga Jongin harus mengenakan _sweater_ yang biasa dikenakannya di musim dingin.

"Sehun?" kata yang Jongin pertama kali ucapkan ketika kedua matanya menyambut pemandangan Sehun yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya dengan tubuh menggigil, mata sembab, serta tatanan rambut yang tak keruan. "Apa yang terjadi padamu—_God_, lebih baik kaumasuk dulu."

Setelah diundang oleh Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sehun tanpa ragu pergi ke kamar Jongin dan menangis sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dapat Jongin mengerti. Jongin tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menangis seperti itu—menyuarakan jeritan hatinya dengan wajah yang Sehun tutup menggunakan bantal tidur Jongin.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Jongin pun mempersilakan dirinya pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan segelas coklat hangat untuk Sehun. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya karena Jongin sering membuat coklat hangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin bawa gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya secara hati-hati agar tidak tumpah, namun saat ia hendak menaiki anak tangga yang membawanya menuju kamarnya—menuju di mana Sehun berada—langkahnya segera terhenti oleh Sehun yang memanggil namanya, "Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menambahkan gula untukku?"

Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil mendengar Sehun berbicara padanya kembali setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. "Aku tambahkan dua sendok, tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab Jongin, ia terdengar berdehem lalu diam cukup lama, namun setelah itu ia pun berkata, "Boleh kuminta lagi satu sendok?"

"_Okay_."

Jongin pun menuruti kemauan Sehun, ia tambahkan satu sendok gula ke dalam gelas berisikan coklat hangat yang akan diberikan pada Sehun tersebut. Jongin sebenarnya merasa agak aneh pada selera minuman manis yang Sehun sukai. Sehun pernah memberitahu Jongin bahwa Sehun menyukai minuman manis yang ditambah lagi dengan gula. Jongin sudah mencicipi apa yang Sehun sebut-sebut dengan 'minuman manis yang ditambah gula' dan itu benar-benar buruk, apalagi mengingat bahwa Jongin itu dikenal sebagai pecinta kopi hitam.

"Apa kau sudah selesai membuatnya?"

Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Sehun yang memecah keheningan di sana begitu saja. Ia sepertinya tak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan mendengar suara langkah Sehun yang mendekatinya.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai." Kata Jongin, ia menyimpan gelas yang ada di genggamannya ke atas meja di samping Sehun. "_Here you go, Princess_."

"_Thanks_."

Dan hening pun kembali menyelimuti. Suara yang dapat terdengar di sana hanyalah suara jarum jam yang bergerak setiap detiknya serta suara desah berat Sehun setiap ia telah meneguk coklat hangatnya.

"Sehun."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya pada Jongin, gelas berisikan coklat hangat di genggamannya ia lupakan sejenak.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jongin benar-benar menyesal ketika ia menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut pada Sehun. Karena setelah ditanyai seperti itu, Sehun malah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Jongin.

Samar-samar terdengar Sehun bergumam, "Aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol." Nada bicaranya agak bergetar, seperti ia akan menangis lagi. "Aku bodoh," Kata Sehun lalu mengangkat wajahnya sekilas—melihat langit-langit ruangan itu agar air matanya tak jatuh ke pipi, kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi teringatkan akan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya ...," Jongin berdehem, ia melirikkan matanya pada Sehun, "memangnya kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?"

Sehun membuka mulutnya sebentar, namun tak lama setelah itu ia tutup kembali karena tak tahu harus memulai dari mana cerita yang masih terasa menohok hatinya tersebut. Rasanya seperti mengulang kembali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya." Ucap Jongin agak berbisik, takut bila nada bicaranya yang keras akan membuat Sehun merasa lebih tertekan.

Namun ternyata, dengan berbicara menggunakan nada kecil pun sepertinya tak cukup membuat Sehun terhindar dari menangis histeris. Ia kembali terisak saat sebelum sempat benar-benar akan bercerita pada Jongin mengenai diri Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun sembunyikan wajahnya yang berbasuh air mata itu dengan menguburnya dalam-dalam ke kedua tangannya. Pemandangan menyedihkan ini membuat hati Jongin pun luluh. Jongin segera mendekat ke Sehun, dan mendekap temannya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Terasa Sehun mencengkram kain pakaian Jongin erat-erat.

"Hey, sudahlah." Ucap Jongin berusaha menenangkan Sehun. "Mungkin Chanyeol tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam sebuah teriakan. Ia memejam matanya erat-erat, air mata pun semakin deras mengalir ke pipinya. "Bukan."

"Uh?" Jongin sepertinya mendengar Sehun bergumam, tapi ia tidak mendengarnya terlalu jelas. "Bukan?"

"Ini bukan salahnya." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu serak akibat dari menangis terlalu lama. "Ini salahku."

Jongin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, ia hanya tetap diam sambil terus memeluk Sehun. Sesekali mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Jongin tidak suka melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, ia akan berbicara pada Chanyeol mengenai hal ini dan mungkin sedikit memberinya perlajaran agar jangan pernah menyakiti Sehun.

"_Thanks_, Jongin." Sehun melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jongin dan memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Kau selalu ada untukku."

.

.

.

Jongin tidak pernah lagi mencoba bertanya pada Sehun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya dan Chanyeol hingga suatu hari, sesuatu memaksa Jongin untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Jadi, di sinilah Jongin. Di tempat yang sama. Di kafe yang sama di mana Jongin menyaksikan kemesraan sang terkasih dengan orang lain.

Anehnya setelah beberapa bulan kemudian, Jongin duduk di tempat yang sama dengan pesanan yang sama dan pemandangan yang sama.

Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk melekat begitu mesra di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin dulu pernah berpikir, apakah Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak merasa aneh bermesraan di hadapan seorang teman yang jelas-jelas tidak membawa pasangan bersamanya. Bukankah situasi seperti ini terasa canggung?

Tapi Jongin tidak lagi ingin memikirkan hal tersebut ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin Sehun dan Chanyeol begitu buta akan keadaan sekitar ketika mereka sedang bersama.

Oh, ya. Lagi pula mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh cinta.

"Okay, ini aneh." Kata Jongin memulai percakapan. Sebagai jawabannya, ia hanya mendengar Sehun dan Chanyeol terkekeh bersamaan. Begitu terdengar menggelikan. Di saat yang sama begitu terdengar memuakan bagi Jongin. "Ada yang ingin kalian beritahu padaku?"

"Jongin." Panggil Sehun. _Well_, sebenarnya di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol, Sehunlah yang paling sering merespon ucapan Jongin. "Apa masih harus diberitahu? kami kembali bersama-sama."

"Oh." Jongin diam sejenak sambil merangkai kata untuk merespon berita bahagia tersebut. "_Great_, selamat kalau begitu." Dan ia tidak bertanya bagaimana caranya mereka rujuk atau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya sehingga membuat mereka sempat berpisah.

Inginnya Jongin segera pergi dari tempat dan kembali ke rumahnya untuk tidur dan melupakan kehidupan nyatanya sejenak. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa harus dirinya yang dihubungi oleh Sehun? Dan mengapa harus saling bertatap muka hanya untuk memberitakan hubungan Sehun dengan Chanyeol? Tidak bisakah Sehun hanya mengirim Jongin sebuah pesan teks saja?

"Uh, Jongin. Aku mengerti kau pasti kesal datang kemari hanya untuk diberitahukan mengenai hubungan kami."

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja." Dusta yang tak terhitung.

"_Well_, um, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja yang ingin kuberitahu." Tutur Sehun, ia melirik Chanyeol dan kembali menatap Jongin. "Jadi kali ini Chanyeol yang memberi saran untuk mengajakmu bertemu."

Jongin pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, ketika itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dipandangi oleh Jongin.

"Dan—oh, Chanyeol," Sehun kembali berbicara pada Chanyeol, ia membisikkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya masih dapat Jongin dengar, "aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. _It's so childish_!"

"Kau tidak melakukannya, keberangkatan kita akan kubatalkan." Balas Chanyeol masih dengan nada berbisik. Namun sebenarnya suara Chanyeol itu begitu berat, sehingga berbisik sekecil apa pun masih dapat Jongin dengar.

"_Fine, fine_!" desis Sehun agak kesal, namun Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun tidak begitu kesal pada Chanyeol. "_Okay_, Jongin. Kauingat saat aku menangis dan datang ke rumahmu?"

Tentu saja Jongin masih mengingatnya—oh, apakah sekarang Sehun akan menjelaskan alasannya?

"Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jadi, si bodoh ini," yang Sehun maksud adalah Chanyeol, "dan aku waktu itu bertengkar. Dan ya, ini juga ada hubungannya denganmu."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya penuh tanda tanya. Ada hubungannya denganku?

"Ada hubungannya denganku?"

"_Yup_."

"Maksudnya?"

"Chanyeol cemburu karena aku sering membahasmu lalu, _yeah_, dia mengira bahwa aku dan kau memiliki hubungan spesial saat itu. _For God's sake_, Jongin, kau harus tahu bahwa kekasihku ini saat itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan." Sehun kemudian menjerit ketika Chanyeol menyikutnya pelan.

Jadi singkat ceritanya, Sehun itu sangat sering menceritakan kisah dirinya dengan Jongin pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang saat itu merasa tak nyaman karena Sehun selalu membahas Jongin pun mulai terpancing emosinya ketika ia mempertanyakan Sehun mengenai hubungannya dengan Jongin. Sehun bersikukuh bahwa ia dan Jongin tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun selain sebatas sahabat.

Perdebatan pun dimulai, Chanyeol terus-menerus membahas kedekatan Sehun dan Jongin yang dinilai terlalu berlebihan, sedangkan Sehun menggunakan bahasan mengenai Chanyeol yang juga selalu sibuk dengan teman-teman satu kantornya.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak benar-benar bertengkar hebat, dan itu semua berawal dari masalah yang tidak besar; kekanak-kanakan bahkan. Hanya saja Sehun saat itu begitu terkejut melihat kedua mata Chanyeol yang digenangi air mata, karena seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol menangis. Maka dari itu, karena merasa kebingungan untuk pertama kalinya dihadapkan pada sebuah pertengkaran dengan Chanyeol, Sehun pun melarikan diri dan pergi ke rumah Jongin. Sehun saat itu bukannya ingin semakin membesarkan api cemburu Chanyeol dengan lari pada Jongin, namun memang sang sahabatlah yang selalu ada di pikirannya dalam keadaan apa pun. Baik susah maupun senang.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu, selama beberapa bulan mereka berpisah—saling mengakhiri hubungan, Chanyeol datang kembali pada Sehun dengan membawa permintaan maaf menggunakan cara yang begitu romantis. Malam itu mereka saling meminta maaf pada satu sama lain secara lisan dengan berkata_, "Maaf aku bodoh karena telah cemburu padamu dan temanmu."_ dan, _"Maaf, aku juga bodoh telah membuatmu seperti itu."_

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun langsung menjalin kembali hubungan spesial dan tinggal bersama karena meskipun mereka sempat berpisah, tapi mereka memang tidak pernah memutuskan tali pernikahan mereka.

"Jadi, itu hubungannya?" tanya Jongin santai—lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk terdengar santai.

"Ya, tapi bukan itu saja." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol, kemudian pria jangkung tersebut—Chanyeol balik menghadapkan wajahnya pada Sehun, ia lalu meraih tangan sang kekasih untuk digenggam. Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama. Sebuah potret indah yang tak Jongin sukai.

"Sehun ini," sekarang Chanyeol yang berbicara pada Jongin, "sedang mengandung." _Oh_. Jongin melirik Sehun, ia tersenyum bahagia. "Maka dari itu, kami berencana untuk pindah tempat tinggal karena Sehun ingin membesarkannya di Inggris. Jadi ya, ini semacam pertemuan terakhir kami denganmu, Jongin."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh denganmu, Jongin. Sungguh!" Sehun menambahkan cepat. "Hanya saja, kautahulah, tinggal di Inggris itu sudah menjadi impianku dari dulu. Dan ini kesempatanku satu-satunya. Maaf, Jongin, aku baru memberitahumu sekarang."

"Uhm, _okay_."

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Jongin?" tanya Sehun dengan rasa sesal, "Jangan marah, kumohon."

Pantas saja. Pantas saja Chanyeol dan Sehun begitu terlihat bahagia saat ini. Pantas saja tangan Chanyeol melingkar di bahu Sehun begitu protektif. Pantas saja sebelum mereka bertemu, Jongin tidak pernah mendengar kabar mengenai Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Mungkin mereka sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dan merayakan kebahagiaan atas kembalinya hubungan mereka serta atas kedatangan seorang buah hati yang akan melengkapi keluarga mereka.

_God_, Sehun begitu beruntung dianugerahi orang-orang yang menyayanginya di sekelilingnya.

…

Waktu terus berjalan, Jongin pada akhirnya ditinggal oleh sang terkasih. Entah mengapa, meski Jongin tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki Sehun, tapi Jongin tetap membiarkan rasa kagumnya terus tumbuh untuk setiap hari yang dilewatinya—begitu beriringan dengan pertumbuhan keluarga Sehun yang semakin lengkap.

Sehun dan Jongin masih sering berhubungan melalui jejaring sosial. Terkadang Sehun mengirimi Jongin gambar dirinya bersama Chanyeol dan putra mereka untuk memberitahu kabar terakhir mereka yang diharap dapat membuat Jongin termotivasi untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga seperti mereka, karena Sehun tidak tahan dengan Jongin yang begitu tak acuh dengan kehidupannya. Sehun ingin melihat sahabatnya itu juga memberi kabar gembira mengenai kehidupan asmaranya.

Tetapi Sehun seharusnya mengubur dalam-dalam harapan tersebut karena hati Jongin hanya selalu akan terpaku pada Sehun.

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jongin untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Sehun sekali saja. Ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan yang ada antara dirinya dengan Sehun. Karena bisa saja pengakuannya itu dapat memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka. Bisa saja Sehun jadi memandang Jongin sebelah mata, lalu menjauh dari Jongin dan tak pernah ingin saling berhubungan lagi meski hanya sekadar sebatas teman biasa.

Jongin tidak tahu berapa lama ia masih memiliki perasaan kagum untuk Sehun namun yang jelas, sepertinya memang sudah cukup lama. Sangat lama bahkan hingga Jongin melihat bagaimana putra Sehun tumbuh dewasa, bagaimana Sehun memiliki seorang putra kedua bersama Chanyeol, bagaimana Sehun begitu gembira mengetahui bahwa kini Jongin merupakan seorang CEO, bagaimana Jongin mulai mendapatkan penyakit-penyakit yang tak diinginkan di usia mudanya.

Jongin pun bercermin. Rambutnya masih tetap hitam. Kulitnya tidak berkeriput. Ia terlihat seperti pria di umur tiga puluhan pada umumnya. Lalu mengapa seorang dokter mengatakan bahwa ia mengidap penyakit yang mengerikan? mengapa ia diperlakukan oleh teman-teman sebayanya seolah ia begitu rapuh? mengapa ia merasa lemah? mengapa ia berada di ambang kematian di usianya yang masih terbilang muda? mengapa ia sering menangisi kenangan indahnya dahulu bersama Sehun? mengapa Sehun bukan miliknya?

Dan mengapa malam ini ia tak dapat terbangun dari tidurnya? Padahal Jongin ingin sekali memeluk Sehun, menghapus air matanya dan berkata, _"I'm here, I'm here. I won't go anywhere."_ ketika Sehun memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

Tapi Sehun malah berhambur pada Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata, dan tak menatap Jongin.

Orang-orang di hari itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sehingga terlihat seragam. Mereka mengantar Jongin ke sebuah pemakaman yang Jongin pernah puji akan keindahan pemandangannya. Dengan kesedihan, mereka kubur dalam raga Jongin bersama kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka miliki dengan Jongin.

Andai Jongin diberi kesempatan untuk dapat memperpanjang usianya bahkan jika hanya satu menit saja. Jongin akan sungguh menghargai menit itu, akan ia pergunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Sesuatu yang berharga seperti memberitahu Sehun bahwa, "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**fin**

* * *

_karena anon di askfm nanya kenapa saya buat ff yg sehunnya kesiksa terus, jadinya ya buat ini hehe ;w; maaf ya alay sekali karena ini mendadak, tapi semoga suka! _

_- a review won't hurt ;_;_


End file.
